The present invention relates generally to support racks, and more particularly to an adjustable laboratory rack with interchangeable rack modules.
Many biological, medical and other science laboratories often conduct analysis of biological or chemical samples. Such analysis may require purification of the sample and/or isolation of one or more components of the sample. By way of example, molecular biological applications for purifying nucleic acid or protein is a universal and necessary chore and generally involves the simultaneous isolation and purification of numerous different samples. Nucleic acid purification typically involves the use of column purification using silica-bead based technology during washing steps to immobilize the nucleic acid sample. Protein purification often involves similar column-based technology whereby an upper affinity column may use a magnetic-based affinity for a particular antibody during washing steps, or a resin-based technology that immobilizes the protein of interest during subsequent washing steps. Elution solutions may then be applied to the column and when lowered into a corresponding lower receptacle, the soluble nucleic acid or protein can be collected.
It has been found, however, that cross contamination can occur from adjacent samples since elution material that comes off the column drop by drop may infiltrate other samples. This is often the result of using make-shift support racks that hold multiple columns and support tubes, which are often difficult to manipulate. Although stackable racks have been provided to address this problem, they require constant assembly and disassembly while changing columns and recovery tubes. Consequently, cross-contamination, spillage, sample loss, and so on may occur. In addition, the components of such racks are often misplaced or parted out to complete other racks.